Travis Wiuff vs. Maro Perak
The first round began. They circled. 4:30. Perak is apparently a college wrestling champion. Perak landed a left hook and a body kick, Wiuff got a nice double to guard, 4:15. Wiuff worked short rights to the body. 4:00. 3:35. "Breathe!" Perak controlling from the bottom here. 3:15. The ref wants work. 3:00. "Two down, Trav!" Perak landed a left from the bottom. Three or four rights. 2:35. The commentator sounds enraptured by this hugfest. I am not. 2:15. Wiuff landed some short lefts there. 2:00. "Three down!" The ref is Big John? How is he letting this go on? Wiuff landed short left hammerfists. 1:35 as the ref stood them up, very nice call. "Angle!" Wiuff slipped under a combo to the clinch. 1:15. They broke there. 1:00. "Four down!" Perak landed a leg kick, stalking Wiuff in the corner now. Perak is throwing wild. "Hands up!" 35. Wiuff's hands are indeed low. They clinched. 10 seconds. The first round ended, 10-9 Wiuff, only action at all.. The second round began. Perak pumping the jab and landed a leg kick, Perak stuffed a single to the clinch. 4:35. Wiuff worked a single. Perak defended and stuffed it. "Dig in, elbows down!" 4:15. Perak kneed the thigh and again there. 4:00. "One down!" Wiuff tried a lateral drop, Perak stood nicely there and tripped Wiuff through the ropes, almost off onto the commentary desk lol wow, they continued without pause. 3:35. Perak landed a left hook and another. Oh something happened. Perak's "gum shield," his mouthpiece, is being replaced. They continued, Perak landed a big right. 3:15. Wiuff backpedaled. Perak landed a flurry. They clinched. 3:00. "Two down!" Wiuff kneed the leg. Perak stuffed a trip. 2:35. Wiuff kneed the leg and again there. 2:15. The ref broke them up. "Hands up!" 2:00. "They're like buildings with legs." Perak landed a leg kick, Wiuff got a single to guard. 1:35 as Wiuff landed two short lefts. They're in Wiuff's corner. Wiuff passed to half-guard. 1:15. "Ninety seconds left!" 1:00. "Minute left, four down!" Wiuff landing short right elbows to the body. 35. More short right body elbows. 10 seconds. Short right elbow to the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Perak. The third round began. 4:35, "Angle!" They circled. Wiuff landed a right there, worked a single. 4:15. Wiuff persisted, Perak stuffed it. Wiuff showing signs of slowing. 4:00. "Angle!" Wiuff landed a jab. 3:35. Perak landed a right hook. They clinched. 3:15. Perak broke with a right. 3:00. Wiuff closed in to the clinch. "A cage would work for Wiuff." He kneed the leg. Another knee there. 2:30. I just yawned. 2:15. Perak turned and escaped, landed a body kick. 2:00. Perak looks a bit tired too, he landed a leg kick, Wiuff landed a left and clinched. They broke, Wiuff landed a right. Nice exchange there, Wiuff worked a front headlock. 1:35. They clinched, 1:15. "Four down!" Wiuff landed a footstomp and another, the ref broke them up. 1:00 left. Wiuff landed a left. Wiuff got a nice double to half-guard, passed to side control with 30 seconds. 10 seconds now. Wiuff landed a left elbow to the body and a right elbow to the face. The third round ended, Wiuff helped Perak up and they hugged. 10-9 Wiuff, 29-28 Wiuff IMO. Apparently he took the fight last minute. 29-28 split decision for Perak.